Vampire Addict
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: .OS. : Un Drago en pleine chasse, sent la plus belle odeur du monde : le sang de sa vieille ennemie Hermione Granger. Comment échapper à l'emprise du vampire ? C'est simple, on y échappe pas !


**bOnsOir-bOnjOur à tOus,**

**vOici un petit OS, basé sur une idée de Hamataroo et écrit en collaboration :) **

**j'espèr' qu'il vous plaira !**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

La nuit était agréable. Il faisait presque chaud, mais il ne ressentait plus ce genre de détails. La température, le goût des aliments, la douceur du vent ou d'un vêtement… Il ne ressentait plus rien. _Ou presque_…

Il n'était pas vivant, mais il n'était pas non plus tout à fait mort. Son cœur ne battait plus. Il ne respirait que pour faire illusion et par automatisme. Pourtant, en cette nuit de juillet, quelque chose le taraudait. _Il avait soif_. Et cette soif particulière allumait dans ses pupilles une lueur rouge, captivante pour toutes ses proies. Une douce brise s'engouffra dans son long manteau de cuir, et, en cet instant, il se dit que s'il avait été humain, il aurait dû ressentir la fraîcheur du vent, mais là, il n'y avait aucune sensation, le néant.

Drago Malefoy soupira de frustration et se passa une main glaciale dans ses cheveux couleur de lune. Rôdant dans les rues sombres du Londres moldu, il se laissa happer par ses souvenirs. Un souvenir en particulier. Il repensait à ce jour, maudit ou bénit, il hésitait toujours entre ses deux qualificatifs, où il avait été transformé. Ce jour où, son père, le très respecté Lucius Malefoy, l'avait appelé dans son bureau, il semblait nerveux mais lorsqu'il le regardait, c'était avec une tendresse que n'importe quel père pouvait avoir pour son fils unique. Il ne voulait pas que Drago rejoigne le camp de Lord Voldemort, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'il soit pris pour un traitre, un lâche. Cependant, la seule solution étant de changer de statut magique, le jeune sorcier ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, et où son père voulait en venir. C'est alors que son paternel s'était levé, l'avait pris dans ses bras dans une accolade qu'il ne lui avait accordé que rarement. Il lui avait murmuré un léger pardon, et, avant que son fils n'ait le temps de réagir, deux canines perforaient l'épiderme de son cou, et le vampire, qui jusque là s'était tenu dans l'ombre, aspirait son fluide vital.

Comment l'avait-il ensuite transformé ? Drago n'en savait rien. Il s'était évanoui rapidement, trop rapidement. Et à son réveil, l'ancien Serpentard était devenu un suceur de sang, un monstre à visage humain, un démon au visage d'ange.

Il s'était vite aperçu, que ce que l'on pouvait lire dans les livres sur les vampires, n'était que des mythes. On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient des créatures vouée à l'obscurité, alors qu'en réalité, s'ils se cachaient du soleil, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que leurs visions était plus performantes que celle de simples humains, et qu'il leurs était difficile d'ouvrir l'œil en pleine journée.

Drago avait rapidement appris à manier ces nouveaux 'pouvoirs'. Certes, il n'était pas invincible mais il était déjà bien plus supérieur à un simple être humain. Il avait passé son temps loin de la guerre qui scindait les sorciers en deux camps ennemis, tout en suivant de près les uns comme les autres. Après la Bataille Finale, et la chute de Lord Voldemort, son père avait eu droit à la liberté conditionnelle, et lui était resté hors d'atteinte grâce à son statut vampirique.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait soif. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait rien bu et cela commençait à se faire ressentir dans son corps et dans son comportement, de plus en plus violent. Il s'arrêta un instant, et s'adossa à un mur.

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent lui amena, tel un repas sur un plateau d'argent, une délicieuse odeur d'hémoglobine. Il huma l'air. Jamais l'odeur du sang ne lui avait paru aussi délicate et envoûtante. Il allait se laisser aller à de doux fantasmes sanguinolents, comme il aimait le faire avant de partir en chasse, lorsqu'un cri, de toute évidence féminin, troubla le silence pesant des ruelles étroites. Ce cri réveilla en lui les pulsions de tueur. Qui donc osait s'approprier le corps qui contenait ce fluide indispensable à la vie, fluide dont il comptait se délecter jusqu'à plus soif ?!

Sans hésitation quelconque, il se mit à courir vers les cris de la créature à l'odeur si douce.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! »

La jeune femme criait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Affalée sur les pavés secs de la ruelle, elle ne pouvait se relever, l'un de ses tourmenteurs lui ayant broyé la cheville droite à l'aide d'une de ses bottes à semelle métallique. Elle sentait aisément le sang couler à l'arrière de son crâne, rendant ses cheveux poisseux. Elle ne sentait même plus les larmes de douleur qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles, tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur en sentant la botte s'appesantir de nouveau sur sa cheville, déjà hors d'usage. L'homme qui la malmenait s'esclaffa d'un rire gras.

« Tu peux hurler, supplier autant que tu le pourras, jeune fille ! Personne ici ne viendra te porter secours ! C'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise des minettes potables par ici… alors tu comprends, faut bien qu'on profite de temps à autre ! »

Ses deux acolytes souriaient d'un air fanatique, ce qui fit sangloter encore plus leur victime. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qui allait suivre. Ils allaient la violer, ensuite la tuer, et pour finir, ils feraient disparaître son corps sans laisser de trace. Elle voulut, une nouvelle fois, tenter de fuir, en rampant, mais elle fut bien vite récupérée, attrapée par les cheveux, et violement giflée. Elle sentit sa tête partir sur le côté, et le sang pulser à l'endroit où elle venait d'être frappée. Sa masse capillaire, d'un brun tirant sur le châtain, retombèrent sur son visage tuméfié, lui masquant alors la vue des trois malfrats.

L'un d'eux s'avança alors vers le corps tremblant de leur innocente victime, sa main attrapant sa braguette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'une poigne de fer retenait brusquement sa main. Il leva la tête pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui le fixait d'une œil noir. Le nouveau venu siffla alors, tel un cobra.

« _Eloigne-toi d'elle… »_

L'homme retira brusquement sa main de l'étau, fusillant cet inconnu du regard, malgré la peur visible qui s'était emparée de lui. Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière, sur la jeune femme encore plus apeurée qu'avant. Il remarqua sans peine les multiples bleus et blessures qui parsemaient son corps ainsi que sa cheville visiblement en très mauvais état, mais surtout, il y avait ce sang d'une couleur resplendissant et d'une odeur divine qui l'excitait plus encore dans sa fureur dévastatrice. Il grogna, d'une voix pleine de rage.

« Que lui avez-vous fait, ordures ! »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se jeta sur celui qui avait visiblement voulu violer la brunette. Sa poigne puissante de vampire tordit, sans effort apparent, le bras du voyou, le faisant hurler à la mort tandis que le blond plongeait ses canines découvertes dans la jugulaire palpitante. Drago eu tôt fait de priver cet être immonde de toute vie. Il ne méritait plus le statut d'humain. Le sang gicla, et plusieurs tâches de sang vinrent arroser la robe à moitié déchirée de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs dans un état proche de l'inconscience. La douleur de sa cheville la vrillait, l'horreur de la situation lui parut au ralentit. Elle allait être torturé, violé et tuée et voilà qu'elle était sauvée par un vampire, un buveur de sang, un autre tueur… Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par le spectacle sanglant qui se déroulait devant le rideau de ses cheveux bouclés.

Drago, après en avoir fini avec les deux autres vauriens, s'approcha d'elle, ses lèvres encore teintée d'une couleur vermeille. Il s'accroupit et repoussa délicatement les cheveux de celle qui l'avait attiré ici. Ses iris d'acier rencontrèrent deux disques d'une douce couleur caramel, brillants à travers ses larmes. Il reconnut alors, avec une surprise dissimulée, son ancienne camarade de Poudlard.

« Granger… », chuchota t-il, tandis que l'ancienne Gryffondor s'évanouissait contre le mur.

Lorsqu'Hermione reprit connaissance, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour recouvrer entièrement ses esprits. Elle frissonna lorsque les souvenirs de la scène de tuerie dont elle avait été témoin lui revirent en mémoire. Une fois complètement réveillée, elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée dans un lit à baldaquin, qui lui parut immense, et recouverte par des draps de soie d'un rouge sang particulièrement foncé. A travers le fin tissu qui entourait le lit, elle aperçut une cheminée dans laquelle dansait les flammes d'un feu crépitant, et, juste devant, un haut fauteuil. Hermione parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux. Celle-ci, bien qu'étant très spacieuse, était plutôt vide, seul un bureau et une large bibliothèque ornait l'un des quatre murs. L'endroit aurait pu être lumineux si les trois fenêtres immenses n'avaient pas été cachées par de sombres et épais rideaux.

Soudain, elle vit un homme, d'une stature élancée et gracile, vêtu d'une longue veste noire, se lever de l'unique fauteuil et avancer, tel un prédateur, vers elle. Il planta un regard glacial d'une profonde couleur métallique dans les yeux caramel anxieux de la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, la fixant silencieusement.

Hermione tremblait. La peur lui tenaillait l'estomac. Mais elle était fascinée par ce visage pâle et empreint d'une innocence jeunesse encore intacte.

« Mal… Malfoy ? C'est bien toi »

Il hocha la tête et contourna alors le lit pour venir s'asseoir au bord.

Elle se redressa subitement, attrapant les couvertures afin de les conserver sur elle, et s'assit, face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?... »

A nouveau, il ne répondit rien, mais son regard dévia sur son cou dénudé. Elle comprit, et plaqua sa main sur la chair. Aucune marque.

« Tu ne m'as pas… »

« Pas encore… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Seulement, je préfère le faire lorsque ma victime est consciente. »

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas… Je t'en pris Malfoy, laisse moi partir… »

« Il en est hors de question. Je me suis déjà empêché de te toucher pendant tout le temps où tu est restée inconsciente. Alors te laisser partir… même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous ! »

« Je t'en pris… »

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Lentement, il tendit une main vers elle et, alors qu'Hermione cherchait à sortir de sous les couvertures afin de s'enfuir, il l'attrapa violement par le bras et la tira vivement vers lui. La jeune femme perdit le drap de soie en route, dévoilant ainsi son corps uniquement caché par ses sous-vêtements, et se retrouva collée contre son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci plaqua sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione et elle peut le sentir humer profondément son odeur. Un violent frisson la parcourut lorsque les mains du blond passèrent lentement sur son ventre et son dos.

« _Drago… Pitié… »_

Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus, deux canines puissantes venaient de s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du sang qui s'écoulait lentement hors d'elle pour passer dans la bouche du jeune homme. Petit à petit, elle finit par sentir les battements de son cœur diminuer, la vie commençait à la quitter, elle se sentait partir…

Drago se délectait du liquide fluide qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge, il finit par sentir le corps d'Hermione s'affaisser et les pulsations qui faisaient d'elle un être vivant s'affaiblir. C'est là qu'une vague de plaisir intense s'empara de lui. Un plaisir plus fort qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti en chassant et tuant ses victimes. Il avala une dernière goutte avant de se détacher d'Hermione et de la tenir devant lui afin de l'observer attentivement. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa tête baissée dodelinait mollement, ses longs cheveux ébouriffés qui tombaient en cascade tout autour d'elle, ce visage pâle et sans émotion, et cette vie si précieuse qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à la quitter. Il devait prendre une décision rapidement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais il y a un début à tout…

Il sortit précipitamment, de l'intérieur de sa cape, un poignard et entreprit de créer une fine mais sanglante entaille le long de son poignet avant de l'apposer entre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Instinctivement, celle-ci se mit alors à boire. Petit à petit, elle sembla se réveiller et finit par accrocher ses mains au bras du blond. Lorsqu'enfin lâchant le bras de Drago, elle leva la tête vers lui, il put voir une lueur nouvelle dans son regard, juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse en retombant gracieusement sur l'oreiller et les draps de soie.

Il dut patienter deux jours avant de voir les paupières d'Hermione papillonner pour finalement s'ouvrir totalement. Tout ce temps, il était resté à ses côtés, observant la moindre parcelle du corps et du visage endormi de la jeune fille.

Les yeux d'acier du jeune immortel percutèrent ceux caramel pétillant d'une vie nouvelle de la brune. Un sourire diabolique vint alors fendre en deux les lèvres d'Hermione et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle l'attrapait violement par le cou pour lui donner un baiser, loin d'être chaste, dans un geste empli d'agressivité. Il répondit immédiatement, étreignant la jeune femme contre lui, avec hargne et possessivité. Rapidement le goût du sang se mêla à leurs deux langues entremêlaient, apportant une vague d'excitation nouvelle chez l'une comme chez l'autre. D'une habilité étonnante, Hermione retira la cape de Drago, l'envoyant valser au loin, ainsi que la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du blond, pour finir par y enfoncer férocement ses ongles, formant de longues éraflures qui le firent frissonner de plaisir.

S'allongeant sur Hermione, Drago retira prestement le soutien-gorge, libéra ainsi une poitrine sculptée et petite, qu'il entreprit, d'une main experte, de caresser, amenant des soupirs de désir chez sa partenaire. Sa bouche finit par passer de sa bouche, à son cou qu'il mordit fermement, puis, descendant plus bas, atterrit finalement sur son sein gauche. Il en mordilla le téton, et entreprit de procurer de douces mais vives tortures. Sous lui, Hermione se tortillait de plaisir.

Du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione déboucla la ceinture du pantalon de son amant, et essaya, tant bien que mal, de le retirer. Le dernier vêtement qu'il portait, laissa alors apparaître très nettement son membre déjà bien durci. Et, tandis qu'il continuait de lui prodiguer de douces caresses, elle glissa la main dans son caleçon. Cependant, elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de lui offrir un peu de plaisir, il fit entrer en elle un doigt, puis deux, avant d'entamer un lancinant mouvement de va et vient qui finit de lui faire perdre pied. Pressante, elle agrippa le dos de Drago pour le faire venir sur elle. Consentant, il appuya son corps contre le sien, plus frêle, et d'un geste vif mais tendre, il la pénétra enfin.

Les minutes passaient, les halètements se faisaient de plus en plus importants, les coups de hanches de plus en plus violents, pour finalement, dans une harmonie parfaite, s'unir et succomber à la vague de plaisir immense qui s'était infiltrée en eux.

Drago se laissa retomber sur le corps d'Hermione, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, se laissant emporter par la respiration encore saccadé qui la lui soulever rapidement. Et tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, elle passa langoureusement ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, savourant chacun silencieusement l'étrange bonheur de ne faire qu'un, de ne plus être seul…

Hermione finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Drago, alors que, derrière les épais rideaux, le soleil disparaissait dans l'horizon, et plongea un regard brillant, encore légèrement en transe, dans celui du jeune homme.

-J'ai faim !

D'abord étonné, le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Que dirais-tu d'une première chasse ?...

L'unique réponse d'Hermione fut un large sourire carnassier.

* * *

**Impressions ? :)**


End file.
